Paradise becomes Reality Hex one-shot for Kitsune300
by TheWantedOutlaw
Summary: Shauna tells Bex to confess to Hige,before it's too late,but Bex finds it hard to tell him how she feels.After some encouragement from her two friends,Sana and Shauna,she summons the courage to tell Hige how she feels.Will Hige welcome her with open arms,or will he reject her?Read to find out. -


The wind blew strong in a large trees stretched high,giving plenty of shelter for the animals that lived wolves were resting in the shade of a large ,who was a sandy coloured wolf with a collar around his neck,began to whine,his stomach rumbling.

"I'm soooooooo hungry!I think I'm gonna die!"He complained,rolling onto his back,sticking his tongue out.A grey male wolf with a scar on his chest growled and rolled his eyes."Shut up Porky,YOU were the one who ate all the want more,get it yourself!"He snapped glared and stuck his tongue out at him."Why don't YOU get it Tsume?All your doing is complaining about my complaining,so I don't think your helping."A brown young she-wolf black she-wolf next to her rolled her eyes."Hige?"The sandy wolf looked at her."Yeah Shauna?"He looked at him sharply." ."She gulped and nodded.

Shauna sighed in relief,happy that Hige had stopped his she-wolf with brown fur was looking at Hige,her cheeks slowly going smirked as he caught her staring at Hige."Bex,stop staring at Hige or your eyes will pop outta your head."He quickly snapped out of it and pulled her cap down,her face going ,who was too busy thinking of food,hadn't heard what Tsume had and Toboe laughed at Bex's reaction while Tsume smirked in looked up."Shut it Male Stripper!"She ,Hige,and Toboe burst out in smirked,while Sana,who was beside him, stiffened and his face growled and glared at Bex,who stuck her tongue out at stopped laughing and sighed,still began to complain again."Will you be quiet?!"Shauna whined."But I'm sooo hungry!Please help me!"He stood up,indicating Sana to stand up too,and dragged Bex away from the they were out of ear-shot,Shauna and Sana turned to Bex."Alright,Hige's just p****ed me off,and I want you to distract him!"Shauna yelped."W-What?Why me!How can I distract him!?"Sana rolled her eyes."I dunno,but your you,think of somethin'!"She nodded,and the two girls went back to the males,leaving Bex stunned."Me?Distract him?How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"She muttered to herself.

When night came,Bex was still others were fast asleep,so she decided to go to the lake and have a she didn't notice was Hige following her until he spoke."What'cha doin' up so late?"He asked,making Bex whipped around,seeing Hige in his human form,hands stuffed in his pockets."I-I could ask you the same question!"She rose an eyebrow,looking at her questionably."I'm up wondering why you were up..Your turn."He frowned and sighed."I just couldn't sleep..Gotta problem with that?"She asked,and stared at her shrugged."No,just it's not like ya."Bex looked at him,her eyes twinkling in the dark."Not like me?Why?Do you watch me at night when I sleep?"She laughed."No,that'd be weird.I watch you until you fall talk in your sleep by the way."He said, 's cheeks went red and she turned yawned."Well whatever,I'm goin' back to sleep."She said,and walked lay down and closed her eyes,falling went back and flopped down,falling asleep instantly and snored.

The next morning Shauna kicked Bex awake before the quickly covered the younger she-wolf's mouth before she yelped,waking the others 's eyes opened and she glared at just smirked and removed her hand from her mouth."What are you-"Bex began to yell."Shh!You'll wake the other's up idiot!"Shauna hissed shut up."Today,if I hear one complain from Hige,I'll slap ?I told you to distract him!"She hissed in gulped."Well sorry I dunno how to distract him!If you know how,lemme know 'cause I'm lost!"She snapped,then clamped her hands over her at Shauna was a big 's gold eyes glared fiercly at Bex,and she stepped back."Well,he likes you,you like him,I'm sure for a while you guys could head off-"Bex cut her off."Wait wait wait,did you say he likes me?"She nodded,and Bex gaped."Wha-He does not like me!"She smirked and shook her head."He does,he told me..err,I made him tell me."She scratched her gave her a WTF face,and Shauna chuckled patted Bex's arm in reasurrance."Believe me,if he rejects you,I can kick his fat ***."She smirked,an evil smile on her gulped at the smile and stood up,her hands in her pockets."Listen,you better confess to him soon,or you'll lose him..your window's closing."She said,waving a hand before turning around and walking off,going to hunt.

Bex sighed knew her friend was right but it was easier said than sat up,and glanced at a sleeping realized she'd better tell him before the others,especially Tsume,woke padded over to Hige and nudged him."Hige,wake up.."She said groaned and rolled over."Five more minutes."He sighed."Now."She said,slightly louder."Or do you want me to get Shauna to wake you up?"She shot up."I'm up."He said,and shifted nervously."Hey Hige,I need to talk to you..now."She blinked but shrugged."Sure."He said,and followed they were alone,Bex stopped and turned to him."W-Well Hige,u-um.."She stuttered,cheeks burning as she stared at the titled his head."What's up Bex?"He realized that confessing wasn't as easy as it seemed to be."Ugh,I like you alright.."She said and stared at the ground blinked and then grinned."That's it?"He looked up and glared at stopped chuckling."Well Bex,I'm sorry,but,"He started and Bex looked down again,without letting Hige finish."I like ya too."He said,rubbing the back of his stared at him in was about to say something,but she tugged on his collar and kissed was surprised,but he kissed back,wrapping his arms around her waist while her's went around his neck.

When they pulled back,Hige was grinning like an idiot while Bex's cheeks were buried her head in the crook of his neck and suddenly felt smiled,then jumped a little when they heard was there,leaning against the tree with a thriumphet look on her clapped her hands,smirking."It's about freakin' time!"She stuck his tongue out at her and she pulled back and sent Shauna a grateful just smiled,shrugging and then looked around."I guess I'll uh,leave you two alone.."She said,and walked frowned."This time she better be gone."She muttered,making Hige smiled at him and tugged on his collar again,reeling him in for another kiss..

'Yep,Paradise became a reality..'

~TheWantedOutlaw here!^-^ It took AGES to write this,and I really hope ya like it!^-^~

Bex and Sana belong to my friends

Shauna belongs to me


End file.
